The chronicles of the PeaceMaker
by Kamikazie Watermelon
Summary: Plz! someone has to read this!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Stillness. Stillness abound. The air was cool and crisp. The very first rays of the morning sun shone their pink light just beyond the snow capped horizon. No one nothing. For miles, nothing but blue-lavender snow, illuminated by the dawn's light. Nothing. Except me. I was waiting for _them_, buried in the snow, to avoid _them_ seeing me. I had been out there, freezing my butt off for at least an hour. Ready to defend my kingdom, when _they_ attacked.

My name is Ichiyuki Kusinagi, or better known as "The PeaceMaker". I was the guardian of Xemth Kingdom, and today was the day that _they_ were going to attack. They call _them_ golems, as a negative term, and it is regarded as a curse word among children of the Xemth Kingdom. No one knows what they're really called, though. We just discovered them. They're hulking creatures that look like they're made out of tar, with beady, white, pupiless eyes. Some of them have misshapen human figures, and some of them look like giant tadpoles that float and the others look like giant…..blobs with legs and eyes, and they all have a red circular pattern on their stomachs.

They really, have every reason to want to kill us, besides, this is actually their land. The higher supernaturals, that built Xemth Kingdom, discovered the Golems when they arrived here. Their kingdom or, at least, where they live is all bleak and grey. All the structures are made completely of hollowed stone. A large rain cloud looms over the entire area, blocking out all the sun. Golems are really strong, and really fast, when they want to be, but there is one problem; they're very stupid. And have no weapons. When our ancestors discovered them, they overpowered them, and forced them to be slaves to help build the kingdom. And to this day they are still used as servants, and slaves to us.

A stench filled the air, but I remained still. My eyes scanned the land around me, darting back and forth, until I saw them. A thin, black line appeared over the horizon off in the direction of the golem kingdom. It grew, larger and larger, and I could make out the tadpole looking ones hovering over the rest. Then, I saw they're glowing white eyes, fixed on Xemth, behind me. My guess was that they still haven't detected me under the snow. I placed my hand over the now frozen hilt of my sword, closed my eyes, leaped out of the snow, and went into battle.

Four days earlier…

My pleasant nap was broken by the piercing noise of my name being called.

"IIIIIIICCCCCCHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" I groaned and sat up in the couch of my apartment that I shared with Morganu Ikaru, my battle partner, and best friend.

Morganu stepped into the living room and stood in front of me, slightly bouncing.

"Ichi! Ichi! I have something important to tell you!" He said in his high pitched girlish voice. Come to think of it, almost everything about Morganu is girlish. He has big black eyes, long, flowy hair, and he wears a skirt! Well, actually, it's a kilt, but it looks like a long skirt. The only thing that gives away his gender is that the only thing covering his top is a patch of white fur that hangs from his neck. Also, Morganu has two pointed, fuzzy ears on the top of his head, because he is a wolf demon.

"Do you realize what time it is?" A low and annoyed voice called from the other room where my other roommates sleep. Out stepped Sega, followed by his older brother, Gia. Kousetsu no Hakushuku or, The Brothers of Snow. Sega and Gia are orphaned brothers, two years apart that have full control over all things frozen. Sega was a little shorter than me, and had a panicked light blue hairdo. Gia's hair was the same color as Sega's, but it was flat on his head, and hung over his face.

Sega was right. It was quite early. I glanced out the window. The sun wasn't up. But the sky was a pale blue. I closed my eyes, lay back down, and pulled the covers tightly over my head.

"What could possibly be so important this early, Morganu?" I moaned. Morganu continued to bounce.

"I just got back from the palace! And guess what?' He said, now waving his arms around.

"…" I waited.

"Guess!!" "I don't know!!!" I don't understand how he could have so much energy, this early in the morning. He turned around to face Sega and Gia.

"Gia! Guess!" He said.

"Oh my god, will you just say it?!" Sega bellowed.

"Okay, okay. I just got back from the palace, 'cuz the king called me there last night. And he said he had a mission for us!!! He wants us all to come to the palace right away!!"

After we all were completely awake, dressed, and fed, we left the apartment to go see the king. It was still dark out, so all the street lights were still on. I love walking around Xemth at night. It's so beautiful. The whole kingdom is a city, really. But it's a mixture of so much different things. Most structures are modern, like buildings you would find in a large U.S city or something, but there are also myan looking temples and medieval stone structures, and small divisions with stores, and buildings that look like they came out of the future. People often greeted us on the street, because we were the saviors of the kingdom.

After walking two and a half miles, we finally reached the palace, the biggest structure in the city. On the outside, it looks like an old English castle, but on the inside, it's like the Ritz Carrolton. We signed in at the lobby, and the receptionist told us that the king was waiting for us in the throne room. We had to go all the way to the top floor, to the king's quarters, were no one could go unless the king asked you to. It was deathly quiet, mostly because the king's quarters were floored with thick carpet and thick cloth couches and chairs that absorbed all the sound. Not to mention that there was no one up there. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large brass door that led to the throne room.

On the giant brass door, at about head height, if you were about my size, there was a small statue of the king's head on the door. We knocked on the door, and the statue's eyes opened and examined us.

"Ah! Finally! I've been waiting for you all" It said, as the large doors unlocked and opened up to a tall, long hallway were at the end you could just barely see the king.

The king was old. Very old. Older than Morganu, and he's almost 500. It's rumored that he's been alive since before the first peacemaker was born. His eyes were narrow, and the only hair he had was on his face, and quite possibly his back.

"You may approach me!" The king's voice echoed across the room to us. When we reached him, he briefly looked over us, and smiled, standing up. All of us quickly dropped to our knees, in respect. The king gestured for us to stand up.

"Please, there is no need." He said in his kind voice. Silence loomed over us as the king slowly strolled over to a very big window that allowed him to view the whole kingdom, and gazed out at the sun's turquoise light now showing over the mountains, reflecting off of the rain clouds that hung overhead.

"You all surly must know about the Golem's recent declaration of a revolution, correct?" He said.

"Of course, sir. The whole kingdom is in an uproar." Gia said, with slight fear in his voice.

"Apparently, a Golem named Sig has gained immense power and knowledge from the stone of Gailex." "STONE OF GAILEX?!" We all said in unison.

"You mean the stone of Gailex that PeaceMaker Kusurigama sealed in the planet's core 400 years ago?" I said, shocked.

"The very same."

I am about the 30th in a long line of PeaceMakers. PeaceMaker Kusurigama was the very first and by far the most powerful. Every time a PeaceMaker dies, the soul is reincarnated into another body, and when that body ages to at least 15 years, he or she becomes the PeaceMaker of that Generation. 400 years ago there was a battle between Xemth and another kingdom over the Stone of Gailex. The Stone of Gailex is a shiny turquoise rock that grants the holder power and knowledge 100 fold. In the end PeaceMaker Kusurigama ended the battle by placing it in the planet's core, where no one could get to it.

"It is also rumored that Sig has found a way to pass on his power to all the other Golems, and they are able to sustain a human form. It is known that Sig now rules over the Golems. We have also been receiving threat notes stating that the Golems are developing a super-weapon, and are planning to destroy Xemth Kingdom." The king continued, wile circling around us, and looking at us as if he wasn't sure if we were ready. And now, looking back on that day, I now know why he was.

He gave us four days to prepare, not that he had a choice. The golems declared that they were making their first attack then. In the four days that we had, I exercised, Sega meditated naked in ridiculously low temperatures, Gia dumped all of his girlfriends, and told them that he wouldn't live much longer, and Morganu slept or ate.

Four days later…

We all sat, about ten feet away from each other, buried in the snow. The king told us to treat this like a suicide mission, witch basically means, fight like you won't be there tomorrow. When the Golems reared their ugly heads apon the morning lit horizon, I readied my sword, Morganu unsheathed his claws, and Sega and Gia began building up their energy. You couldn't see it under the snow, but all of our feet were strapped tightly to snowboards, brightly colored, so that we all knew the location of each other.

As the Golems drew nearer, and the stench grew stronger, the ground began to shake, and the snow on the ground rippled, and bubbled. All four of us leaped out of the snow, as an enormous wave of snow and ice picked us up, and carried us in the direction of the Golems. The wave swept up the Golems too and as it did, we snowboarded around them, killing them when we needed to. We rode the wave all the way to the Golem Kingdom.

Normally, the Golem kingdom, like I said, is all bleak and grey, and stone. And quiet, because Golems don't make very much noise when they move. Yet, the first thing we heard when we poll vaulted over the wall was the chatter of voices, and the roaring of machines. The Golem Kingdom had been completely transformed. There were tall, skyscraping buildings and there were no golems to be found. Only….people. I figured this is the result of Sig giving the Golems his power. The king did say that they were able to sustain human form. The dark cloud still loomed, but it was even darker, giving the impression of endless night.

"This might complicate things." Sega said after five minutes of awe. We all hid in an alley, because there was one thing that separated us from the rest. All the others had long, pointy ears, like elf ears.

"Omigod, omigod, what are we gonna do?! What happened to them? Why do they look like us?" Gia said, clutching his hair. Gia was prone to nervous breakdowns. Anytime something surprising happened, Gia would sweat profusely, and get too scared to fight.

"I don't think they'll notice us if we don't show them our ears. We just need to move fast enough so that no one will notice." My eyes briefly scanned the area. In the center of the city, there was a tall black building, with glowing neon green tubes running up the sides. It was taller than all the other buildings, and looked like a perfect place for Sig to watch over his city.

"There" I said, pointing at the building. "That's probably were Sig is. We need to get there, fast." I looked for a way to get to the building, but the thing about it was, it was hovering about 100 feet off the ground.

"What's the rush? We need to take this slow. If we mess up, we'll all die." Morganu asked.

"And if we don't hurry, we'll all die too. Don't you remember what the king said? He kept getting notes saying that the Golems were developing a super-weapon. If that's true, we need to get there, and stop it as fast as we can. Now, I have an Idea."

Because Morganu was a wolf demon, he also had a wolf form that looked similar to a

husky dog. What we did was, we had Morganu transform into his wolf form and we put a

leash on him, and the rest of us put our jacket hoods up. Hopefully, no one would find us

suspicious. As we were walking through the city, we kept coming across these little radios, all over the city, and it sounded like is was broadcasting a speech or something.

We stopped to listen to one, where other Golems had crowded around. It was a woman's voice.

"Fellow Zevros, for centuries, Xemth Kingdom has been using us as slaves against our will! But our leader, and thy savior will rid those cursed beings from this world! Even now as we speak, he is developing a super-wepon, capeable of destroying the entire Xemth Kingdom in one shot!"


	2. Chapter 2

All of us looked at each other, than ran off in the direction of the building, which, unfortunately was heavily guarded. So, we decided to take a different entrance. Sega formed a plate of ice, big enough for all of us to stand on, and we hovered up the side of the building. When we reached the top, of course there were even more guards stationed around the roof, that wasted no time firing their lasers at us. I drew my sword, and deflected the lasers back at the guards. Sega and Gia brought ice spikes up from the ground, and caged in the remaining guards.

Suddenly, the whole building began to tremble, and rattle, and it grew and grew until it was a violent shake. I leaned over the side of the building, and saw a giant door open, revealing large ray cannon. At the tip of it, there was a sphere, glowing neon green.

A noise filled the air. It started low, and dull, but grew higher and louder, like the sound an airplane engine makes when it's about to take off. The sphere's glow got brighter and brighter. The ray was charging, and it was aimed strait at Xemth Kingdom.

"Ichi!"

That was the last words I heard. Morganu's voice calling my name, before I leaped off the side of the building, in attempt to deflect the ray. Then, everything seemed to slow down. My fall, the ray's charge, everything. Then the cannon fired, just as I was perfectly centered with it.

The neon beam was maybe a foot away from me when I saw him. Next to the cannon, there was a boy, that looked to older then Gia, with spiky black hair, and a blonde fringe that hung over his right eye, smirking. Looking directly at me, and smirking. 'Sig.' That had to be him. And that was my last thought, before my molecules were ripped apart, along with Xemth Kingdom.

Sega, Gia and Morganu managed to escape, and found that the king was still alive, and had saved as much people as he could. Xemth Kingdom was rebuilt, but scaled down 100 times. Sig declared that he would rule the supernatural world, and no one from Xemth Kingdom was aloud outside the Kingdom walls. They were now his prisoners. My soul was reincarnated into another body, but, for the first time, it was a boy from the human world.

15 years later…

"Ichikata..."

"…" I groaned and pulled the covers tighter over me. My mother's soft voice repeated my name.

"Ichikata, c'mon. Today's your first day of high school." She said, pulling the covers off of me and opening the curtains. My eyes squinted in the sudden flood of light in my room. I sat up, and after a few seconds, plopped back down.

"Woopdie doo." I answered back.

My name is Ichikata Kurarugi. I'm 15 years old, and that day was my first day of high school. Normally, I would be happy to go back to school, and finally see my buddies that I hadn't seen since the beginning of summer. But there were two problems. One; I didn't have any buddies, and two; even if I did, I wouldn't get to see them. My family had just moved to Tokyo from Osaka, and left any "buddies" that I might have had behind. If I had stayed in Osaka, at least it would be people I know. Now I have to deal with strangers. Man, I hate moving.

I sat in the back of the bus to school, listening, watching crowds of other teens, reuniting, lovers showering each other with kisses, and all that stuff. When we got to school, I went strait to my classroom, all though there was no one in there, not even the teacher. I sat in the back of the room, to avoid social contact, when people started to come in. Honestly, people are so hard to deal with. Especially high schoolers.

I was playing with my pencil for about five minutes, before I heard a woman's voice.

"Ichikata,.." I raised my head. The classroom was empty, except for me. I shrugged and went back to playing with my pencil.

"Ichikata…." It repeated. I looked up again, and still there was no one in the room. Now I was starting to get paranoid. I looked behind me. Nothing but a window, and a corner. I would've thought that it was someone just pulling some kind of trick on me. Of course. Pick on the new kid. That's what I would've thought, except for that the voice didn't sound like it was a person in the room, it sounded like it was coming from the air. Like the dust particles were talking to me.

I got up out of my chair.

"Alright, what the hell is this?!" I was starting to get pissed. My eyes continued to scan the room. Then I heard the voice again, this time chuckling.

"Calm down, Ichikata. I am not a threat to you. But listen. I need you to be behind the school at exactly three o'clock today." It said. I scowled.

"Hmph! Why should I take orders from you? I can't even see you! How do I know this isn't some trick? Huh? If you want to get me to do something, say it to my face!" I was so arrogant and aggressive back then.

"I cannot reveal myself to you now, Ichikata. But I can later. Just be there." The voice started to fade away.

"Hold on! I need more information than that!" I yelled back at the air.

"All will be answered then." Following that, the high pitched ringing of the bell echoed through the halls, and other kids started to flood into the classroom, filling it with their merged voices.

All day, I conflicted whether it was even worth going at all. People avoided me, so I had plenty of pondering space. I just can't think with people hovering over me. And I didn't have to pay attention in class. All they talked about was basic rules that everyone's clearly known since kindergarten. Raising your hand and crap like that.

I sat alone at lunch, even though people say that it's the best time to try and find some new friends. But I didn't care. If there were people that wanted to be my friend, not that there were, they would have to come to me. And then there were the girls. Always walking past me, giggling and saying thing like, 'Ooh! He's a cute one, isn't he?' to their friends. This one girl said, "I heard he has a sexy Osaka accent." That was a lie, 'cuz I hadn't spoken to anyone all day. Girls can be such a pain to deal with. I never want a girlfriend.

At the end of the day I decided to go behind the school. I figured I had nothing better to do. And I didn't. In fact, the choice to go to the back of the school, was probably the best choice I had made in my life.

I was sitting there for fifteen minutes before anything happened. I glanced at my watch.

"Hn. So much for exactly. What a waste of my time. I knew it was a joke." I said to myself. And I turned around and was about to go home, when I heard a voice yell, "Hold it!" the same voice from this morning.

A cloud of grey smoke appeared out of nowhere, and cleared to reveal a girl, that looked about 20, with big black eyes, long silver hair, and….wolf ears.

"Hi, Ichikata! Sorry I'm late!" She said, though her voice was a lot more annoying, now.

"Who in the holy name of crap are you?" I said.

"….Me?" She began. "I am Morganu Ikaru, The all powerful Wolf guardian of Xemth Kingdom!"

She said putting one hand on her hip, and clenching the other in a proud fist.

"….right. Are you the women that told me to come here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. She grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me up to her, face to face.

"Wanna repeat that, Blondie?" She said, shaking me a bit. Her claws were tearing holes in my uniform.

"I said are you the women that told me to come here?" A vein stuck way out on the side of her forehead, and she dropped me without warning.

"Listen Blondie, I'm a guy. Get that strait." Sh- erm, He said. I eyed him up and down, as he glared back at me.

"Then what's with the skirt?" I said, noting the long, cream white silk skirt he happened to be wearing. He tried to inconspicuously cover it.

"It's a kilt. Trust me; I'd love to have pants, but _no_..." His voice trailed off, as he mumbled something about cupcakes.

"Um, so what did you need me for?" I asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Well, for the past millennium or so, there have been special warriors called PeaceMakers that make peace between the three kingdoms of the Supernatural world. You, Ichikata Kurarugi, have the soul of the previous PeaceMaker reincarnated into you. And now that you are fifteen, you must come with me to the Xemth Kingdom palace, and accept your destiny."


End file.
